


Jesse, Ella and Samey poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Jesse from Infinity Train and Ella and Samey from TDPI.





	Jesse, Ella and Samey poem

Ella, Jesse and Samey are different like me.

Ella and Jesse also burst into song much to everyone's dismay

Samey was on the cheerleading team while Jesse was on the swimming team.

Jesse and Samey were taken advantaged by rude people.

There are my favorite characters and they're so cute to boot.

They are nice people.

Jesse wears blue

Samey wears red

And Ella wears pink too

The End


End file.
